Talk:Kari Kamiya
Takari Why don't they have an article about Takari!? I mean, it is a popular topic!!!!-Sailorpikachu 14:00, 4 February 2008 (UTC) There is now a Takari article. L was looking in the wrong universe... Hikari Yagami... Hikari translates into "Light", so... Light Yagami. 04:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Only problem with that is that Hikari's name is given the katakana "Hikari" and Light's is given the katakana "Raito". =P Sides, he was looking for Kira, not Light. Lanate (talk) 05:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Raito's kanji actually was "tsuki" (moon), but yeah, you're right. Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Digimon Adventure was created before the Death Note manga was too, lol :)Hikaarii 10:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Kari married to Davis Someone keeps posting on here that Davis is married to Kari. there is no evidence to this fact. The only confirmed couples at the end of Digimon Adventure 02, were Yolei and Ken, and Sora and Matt. Other couples are only speculation. Hikari and Angewomon If Hikari gave up her crest, then how was it possible for Tailmon (Gatomon) to evolve into Angewomon?--YagamiSusumu 04:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :...one of the unexplained mysteries of the universe? :I'm of the pet theory that to counteract the darkness of the Dark Ocean, the "Light" grew stronger and gave Tailmon the chance to evolve to Angewomon. Lanate (talk) 05:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::That still doesn't explain Tailmon's miraculous evolution into Angewomon/Holydramon in the movie (assuming Ken was still the Kaiser)...Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :It can be presumed that this is due to the dimension that Wendigomon created, which made it a situation similar to that of the Dark Ocean. That dimension is also likely to be quite corrupt and filled with darkness (of Wendigomon's heart perhaps) as well, given that Wendigomon was himself too corrupted to be able to be reborn again. I am assuming that "Hope" was the same situation. 09:08, November 22, 2009 (UTC) or the obvious missed fact of the golden digimetals were inside them as angemon stated, could have granted the power of ultimate as it did mega.-- 16:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hikari? Yes, she's Hikari in the Japanese, but is there any evidence that she's Hikari in the dub? Nobody ever called her Hikari or wrote her name as Hikari in English. Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess this will have to be determined mainly due to the trend that had been going on in Adventure. Given how everyone's original name was kept (albeit with some changes) and only given nicknames, we can assume the same for Hikari, that "Kari" had been the nickname while her 'real' name was still kept. 09:08, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Her name was given as "Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya" on one of the US trading cards. 01:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Found the US trading card. Name was Kari Kamiya. Lanate (talk) 02:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think I have that card. Did you check the back? 03:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, just called her the Eight Selected Kid or something? Lanate (talk) 03:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: Can you upload a scan of the trading card? Not saying you are wrong or anything but if there's people willing to contest the fact, you can show them proof. 23:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Father? Okay, I have just recently noticed that someone (Kryten, I think) has been re-adding the 'But certain people will be able to discern the father if they search long and hard enough' bit. As much as I see the resemblance, why not just go all out and say it instead of beating around the bush anyhow? 08:18, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I was absolutely not aware that I re-added anything like that. I was just trying to add back the picture. :In all honesty, her son has T.K.'s expression (that huge smile), but not his hair. If you guys really think that he looks like T.K., then I guess a good way to say it is "has a son, who resembles T.K." 17:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe we should leave it out- ppl could discern that if they wanted to, and what's stopping anyone else from saying the same thing on other pages...it could open up a mini-coupling war, or not. Whatever.---- Rad140 Message 17:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I was under the impression that the only official couples were Sorato and Kenyako, and the parents of the other DigiDestined's children were *never* revealed, right? Takari fans need to please stop editing the page to make it look like Takari was canon, anyway. Same for any other pairing that's not Sorato or Kenyako too. (I also removed some lines that sounded pro-Takari especially as Davis's crush was kind of "exaggerated" in the dub. If you saw the Japanese version the crush was implied at most and Kari rarely made comments about it, etc.) Sure, Takari was hinted at with that movie poster but it doesn't mean that it actually happened, anyway.Hikaarii 10:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Powers Why didn't the creators go more in depth on Hikari's special powers. In adventure the "Light Of Rejuvination" That emerged from her in the sewers of Machindramon's city appeared in one episode and was never explained, Then in 02 this same power emerged again when she tried to remove the dark spiral from the scubamon/black creatures in the dark ocean. This same power is what also made them want to kidnap her and I also believe this same power allowed Gatomon to evolve into Angewoman. So does Hikari have a connection to the Pysical/Metaphysical source of light beyond her crest or the abilities of the other chosen children? and If Takeru's her "equal" does he have untapped potential as the bearer of hope? :The novel explains it, and gives a name to the force (forget what it is off the top of my head). However, this talk page is not a forum, and should only be used to discuss improvements to the page. 19:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Tamers/3rd Season Wasn't Kari The kid's teacher in the 3rd season? Like all grown up obviously? I thought she was... :/ --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 22:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :That was a separate character with the same voice actor. 07:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::AH! My childhood was jsut ruined! :( --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 18:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Takari evidence There is actual proof/evidence within the Japanese version of Digimon 02 that Kari and T.K. are married which I am posting below. Please add that T.K. and her have 2 children it is actually SAID within that version of the anime and the wiki for both Kari & T.K. needs to be updated.This information is from another post I found about it, and after watching the English subbed version I realized that the individual was correct. "It WAS MENTIONED that Takaishi Takeru married Yagami Hikari. After BelialVamdemon was defeated, Takeru was typing onto his computer when his son came in and told him it was about time to go. Takeru says there that it has been 25 years and he married Hikari. I didn't believed it at first but when Takeru came to meet up with everyone, Yagami Taichi's son told his dad "otoosan mite mite, arewa Takeru ojisan!" (Look dad, it's UNCLE Takeru!) I was surprised by this because here in Japan we call our uncles a relatively way (it means that Taichi's son is Takeru's nephew. How did he became Takeru's nephew? He married Hikari that's why they are now brothers-in-law). The other proof of Takari was Tailmon's words! When Takeru arrived at their meeting place and met up with everyone, Tailmon told Hikari "Hikari-chan, anata no danna san mou iru." (Hikari-chan, your husband's here.) Then Takeru and their son (the blond haired boy) walked over to Hikari and their son (the pinked haired boy) and the boy said "otoosan, oniichan!" (Father, big brother!)." After reading this, please edit and make changes to their pages, as well as Tai's because all in all I didn't want to make the changes myself without letting know why the pages are now incorrect. Thank you. ::You clearly didn't actually watch the subbed version. If you did, you would know none of the things you just said actually happened. I watched the subbed version, and can confirm none of those things happened. 21:17, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hikari dub Now this is prob just because they subbed the song so people know what theyre singing (its using the group butterfly japanese song from the JP version), but the credits of part 6 of tri use "hikari", as well as koushiro and takeru (the latter two already part of the dub name). it does also use "gatomon" and "biyomon", but on the flip side we also saw those names used in the subs of CR, as well as the digivice screen themselves in the JP version, making all the dub names canon in japan as well for the Mons. point is, they use "hikari". I do think its likely because theyre just subbing whats being said in the JP... but again, gatomon and biyomon. https://i.imgur.com/aEhxbnK.jpg heres the part of the credits with it. At no point is the name "hikari" used in the dub itself, though. so this is the only instance.Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:06, December 25, 2018 (UTC) When I was growing up I always wonder why Terra from Teen Titans is wearing Kari's shorts in the 2nd Aventure. --Seahorse Chu (talk) 21:34, December 17, 2019 (UTC)